Dr. Albert W. Wily (Megaverse)
Arguably one of the most competent mortal nonloopers in the multiverse, Dr. Albert W. Wily is a genius with few peers and a recurring issue in most Loops he exists for. Boasting an IQ off of most charts and zero qualms about delving into 'things man was not meant to know', Dr. Wily is an adversary not to be underestimated no matter what one has at their disposal. It is almost a rule of narrative causality that no matter what one throws at Dr. Wily, he will either find a way to beat it, replicate and improve upon it, or crash the current iteration trying. Role in The Crash Contrary to what some might think, Dr. Wily was not solely responsible for the event that caused what is now known as 'The Crash'. He was, however, part of the viral composite consciousness that did trigger the event, along with what has been implied to be a number of other notable villains from the other sections of the Mega branch in Yggdrasil. Countermeasures brought against the consciousness split it back into its components and ended further threats, but not before the damage was done. Dr. Wily's Yggdrasil code does seem to retain a few possible leftovers from when he was joined in the composite form, notably a bug allowing him random access to memories from his alternate selves, and a latent (and currently firewalled) virus. The Most Brilliant Mind? Calling Dr. Wily the most brilliant mortal mind in the multiverse is a stretch at best, no matter what the man himself would claim, but there is no denying that he's smart. A level of smart that most loopers can only begin to challenge after they've hit four digits worth of Loops, and in some ways Dr. Wily still seems smarter. But what really makes the nonlooping Dr. Wily dangerous is how he reacts to 'outside context powers' that originate from outside his Loop. Rather than suffer a prolonged villainous breakdown like most arch nemeses, any mental breakdown that happens is quickly replaced by the terrifying interest of a mad scientist hell-bent on twisting this new and interesting power to serve his own needs. Rather than let himself be continually steamrollered by unfamiliar powers and weapons like most villains, he studies whatever fascinating abilities were used to defeat him and works to replicate, even improve, them. And more often than not, he is successful. Dreaming Dr. Wily may not be looping, but thanks to his Dreaming bug, he has random access to memories of past versions of himself in the Loops. This often manifests as a form of deja-vu or inspiration, but the 'lucidity' of these memories has the potential to increase with little to no warning. As a result of his Dreaming, Dr. Wily is perhaps even more disruptive to baseline events than the average looper and rarely in a positive way. When combined with his natural brilliance, he becomes one of the most unpredictable opponents in the Loops. Viral Influence Possibly, but not known for certain, a remnant of the composite consciousness that induced The Crash, but definitely a result of the Megaverse's damaged state, a virus has latched onto Dr. Wily's personality code. It was successfully firewalled during the activation of the Classic section, and any damage done to Wily's mental or spiritual state is repaired with every Loop reset, but the possibility exists that the virus could 'slip' the firewall and nudge Dr. Wily down a much darker path than usual. The virus's influence often causes headaches for Dr. Wily as it whispers in his mind and tries to lead him down paths certain to crash the current iteration if not dealt with. Or at least traumatize his foes. Thankfully, it is rare that this happens. Relationships *'The Light Family:' Dr. Wily is the primary antagonist for the Lights in almost every Loop they have. Despite his villainous leanings, he has genuine respect for his adversaries and they continue to see potential good in him Loop after Loop and do their best to seek out a reliable way of reforming the mad doctor. *'Bass Wily:' Dr. Wily's finest creation prior to Zero and the one that Wily considers to be his own son rather than just another robot master, to the point that Bass's support unit, Treble, was programmed to be more loyal to Bass than he is to Dr. Wily himself. Their relationship is an odd one to be sure, given that Bass often swings towards anti-hero rather than loyal enforcer and ends up fighting against his father more often than for him, but they actually seem to genuinely care for each other. Sort of. *'Dr. Eggman:' Dr. Wily may not consciously remember the primary antagonist of Sonic, but he seems to have an almost instinctual dislike of the man as a result of their previous dealings in both the Megaverse baseline and the activation Loop. *'Most everyone else:' A lot of other loopers are finding Dr. Wily to be something of a wake-up call after countless Loops where even their most dangerous foes have become something of a joke and thus fairly boring to deal with. His brilliance, skill, Dreaming, and at times seeming favor from narrative causality combines to create a highly competent and nigh unpredictable opponent who only gets better with each clash that Loop and more focused on things designed to match, exceed, and hopefully defeat his current foes and their favorite abilities. References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/1/Mega-Loops Category:Characters Category:Nonlooper Category:Dreamer Category:Megaverse